Radiation emitting devices are generally known and used, for instance, as radiation therapy devices for the treatment of patients. A radiation therapy device generally includes a gantry which can be swiveled around a horizontal axis of rotation in the course of a therapeutic treatment. A linear accelerator is located within the gantry for generating a high energy radiation beam for therapy. This high energy radiation beam may be an electron beam or photon (x-ray) beam, for example. During treatment, the radiation beam is trained on a zone of a patient lying in the isocenter of the gantry rotation.
In order to control the radiation emitted toward the patient, a beam shielding device, such as a plate arrangement or collimator, is typically provided in the trajectory of the radiation beam between the radiation source and the patient. An example of a plate arrangement is a set of four plates which can be used to define an opening for the radiation beam. The collimator is a beam shielding device which may include multiple leaves (e.g., relatively thin plates or rods) typically arranged as opposing leaf pairs. The plates are formed of a relatively dense and radiation impervious material and are generally independently positionable to delimit the radiation beam.
The beam shielding device defines a field on the zone of the patient for which a prescribed amount of radiation is to be delivered. The usual treatment field shape results in a three-dimensional treatment volume which includes to segments of normal tissue, thereby limiting the dose that can be given to the tumor. The dose delivered to the tumor can be increased if the amount of normal tissue being irradiated is decreased and the dose delivered to the normal tissue is decreased. Avoidance of delivery of radiation to the healthy organs surrounding and overlying the tumor limits the dosage that can be delivered to the tumor.
The delivery of radiation by a radiation therapy device is typically prescribed by an oncologist. The prescription is a definition of a particular volume and level of radiation permitted to be delivered to that volume. Actual operation of the radiation equipment, however, is normally done by a therapist. The radiation emitting device is programmed to deliver the specific treatment prescribed by the oncologist. When programming the device for treatment, the therapist has to take into account the actual radiation output and has to adjust the dose delivery based on the plate arrangement opening to achieve the prescribed radiation treatment at the desired depth in the target.
The radiation therapist's challenge is to determine the best number of fields and intensity levels to optimize dose volume histograms, which define a cumulative level of radiation that is to be delivered to a specified volume. Typical optimization engines optimize the dose volume histograms by considering the oncologist's prescription, or three-dimensional specification of the dosage to be delivered. In such optimization engines, the three-dimensional volume is broken into cells, each cell defining a particular level of radiation to be administered. The outputs of the optimization engines are intensity maps, which are determined by varying the intensity at each cell in the map. The intensity maps specify a number of fields defining optimized intensity levels at each cell. The fields may be statically or dynamically modulated, such that a different accumulated dosage is received at different points in the field. Once radiation has been delivered according to the intensity map, the accumulated dosage at each cell, or dose volume histogram, should correspond to the prescription as closely as possible.
Different multi-leaf collimators often have different geometry requirements for intensity maps used to define the radiation treatment. This often results in treatment planning systems having to be reconfigured to support a particular type of multi-leaf collimator. This may require waiting for the next software version to be developed and distributed with a fix to support the particular multi-leaf collimator. Alternatively, rows and columns of an intensity map can be removed and data within the remaining rows and columns shifted to fit the new geometry. However, this results in a change of the spatial distribution of a two dimensional function which is no longer accurately represented. For example, very high values may be placed in regions where lower values should be used because of shifting that occurs in locations having high gradients.
Accordingly, there is therefore, a need for a system and method that converts an intensity map that is incompatible with a particular multi-leaf collimator geometry into an intensity map that is compatible with the multi-leaf collimator geometry.